


Stuck In Traffic

by TigerLily



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 17:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Tony are stuck in traffic on the way home from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck In Traffic

“We’re going to be a little late arriving in New York,” Clint announced as he reached over his head and made a few adjustments to the controls there.

Tony softly sighed. He moved from behind Clint to settle into the empty co-pilot’s seat. “Where’s the holding pattern at? LaGuardia or Kennedy?”

“Kennedy,” Clint answered with a hint of disinterest. “And, don’t say it would be faster with the suit.”

“It would be if the suit was in one piece,” Tony said with a wry chuckle.

“Yeah, there is that.”

“So what are we going to do to kill time while we’re stuck in traffic?”

Clint smirked and shot Tony a knowing look over his sunglasses. “You’re the genius,” he pointed out. “I’m certain you’ll come up with something.”


End file.
